


A 'Civil War' in a Hotel Room

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hot-headed Sebastian, Jealousy, Knife Play, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Reader request, Seb dressed as Civil War Bucky, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Violent Sex, heated sex, naked reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Sebastian are former high school sweethearts who have separately become part of Hollywood's acting elite. When Sebastian sees his ex in a (naked) compromising position on screen with mutual co-star, RDJ, Seb overeacts and wants to confront and shame her on her nude scenes with the help of a knife and his belt....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Civil War' in a Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Here was my vision for the story in this link:  
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/26c62649e67bdbdf912d9c86ba0dbd76_zps4z5kza7o_edit_1472397839027_zpscxa4whjg.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> This is a reader request by a wonderful girl! =D Hope you like it, girl!

Sebastian climbs down from the prop helicopter that is hovering a few feet above ground as Chris is handed a water bottle by an assistant. They had just finished shooting the helicopter scene and it was the final shot of the day. 

Sebastian slaps Chris' shoulder with a delightful smile, "Nice work, man."

Chris jokes with his co-star, "I don't know how you go from puppy dog to serial killer face in two seconds but you are one scary mofo."

Sebastian laughs as Robert Downey Jr walks on set wearing an Iron Man t-shirt and jeans. Seb pokes fun at him, "Stop brainwashing people into joining Team Iron Man." 

Robert stops in between his co-stars, dead pan face, "Oh, no, this isn't brainwashing. I just like to wear me on my clothes. Anyway! I'm having a private screening of my latest film at the hotel in an hour. It's a wonderful little indie flick, got Oscar buzz already and I'm dying to show off how awesome my non-action acting skills are and rub it in my friends' faces. You guys down?" 

Chris rubs the back of his neck, "Sure, I could use a nap."

Sebastian adds, "Will there be wifi in the room because I'd like to watch videos of kittens while the movie is playing?"

"Ah ha ha. Funny. You guys are funny. See you in an hour....assholes..." he walks out to his waiting car. 

****

The cast and crew is lounging around the hotel hall where the screen is set up. Sitting in big cushy chairs, some actors still dressed in their 'Civil War' outfits like Sebastian in the burgendy red long sleeved shirt and jeans, sits between Anthony and Robert as the film begins. The first 45 minutes are good, anyone can tell this is the next indie hit starring RDJ as a struggling drug addict who gets helps from a strange and beautiful Spanish woman he meets at a clinic. Sebastian jolts from his calmness when he recognizes the face of the leading lady. It is fellow actor and former high school sweetheart, Ashley. 

Ashley and Sebastian went to high school together, joining the drama club and becoming fast friends turned lovers. Once graduating, they both entered NYU Tisch School for the Arts to pursue their acting careers. Once they got bigger parts in small time TV, they realized they couldn't stay together much longer. Against Seb's objections, Ashley ended their relationship. Sebastian always held a candle in his heart for his ex-girlfriend so much so that he did some light stalking. He followed her whereabouts on her blog she keeps for her fans, seeing things like who she's dating, what films she's making and what she had for breakfast. Seb makes sure the guys she's dating are nice ones and aren't like him - hot headed assholes (sometimes). And why wouldn't he be protective of her? She has everything a guy can want: she's fun to be around, has a wicked sense of humor, can be serious but playful and loyal as they come plus she is a stone cold fox. People magazine even named her "World's Most Beautiful Woman of 2015". But seeing her on screen just reminded him how much he still truly loved her and would give anything to be with her again.

Turning his attention back on sceen, Ashley's character kisses Robert's passionately, everyone in the room hoots and whistles, except Sebastian - he is none too pleased. Ashley's character then shoves Robert's character back onto the bed and begins sensually stripping for him. Sebastian shifts in his chair, feeling his erection grow in his jeans. Then, stark naked, Ashley climbs on top of Robert's body and grinds herself into him and everyone in the room goes nuts. Smug, Robert shrugs, "Yeah, all in a day's work, people. This was the happiest day of my life - after marrying my wife, of course. That actress had quite the body..I tell ya, if I wasn't married already, I'd be all over that sweet young thing."

Sebastiain turns to RDJ angrily, "Don't say those things about her, that's my ex." 

Robert holds his hands up in defense, "Calm down, chief. Sorry, I didn't know. I selected her out of hundreds of actors and she was best for the part. Listen, she knew what her role entailed - all the nudity and sex scenes - before she signed on for it. If you have a problem with that, take it up with her." 

Sebastian pulls out his phone and dials, "Hey...I'm gonna need you to look somebody up for me..."

An hour later, Sebastian's contact found Ashley's whereabouts were not too far away from where he is currently staying. He found out that she is in the next town over wrapping her own film and staying in a hotel an hour away. Sebastian gets into a waiting cab and is driven down to Ashley's hotel to confront her. Meanwhile, Robert sends a text to Ashley: 

"Heads up, cupcake. The Romanian bull is on his way. ;)"

****

Ashley exits the large bathroom in her hotel suite in a short white terry cloth robe, tosseling her wet brown and red hair to air dry it. She sees her phone flashes on her bed, meaning she has a text. She opens it and reads the message from Robert and smiles ear to ear; her plan worked. A few months ago, Ashley had asked Robert to do her a favor and pretend to show their movie to his Captain America crew for "support" but, in reality, she wanted to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. Why? Because since her recent breakup with her last boyfriend of three years, Domnhall Gleeson, she was in need of some carnal play with the man who does it best: Sebastian. You see, Ashley never forgot the times they got into heated argument which turned into heated, violent sex. Things would get broken, skin would be bleeding, hair would be pulled out of heads-full on brawls. Not to say that they were ever unconsciously abusive toward one another, it was quite the opposite. They fed off each other's sexual desires and it made the orgasms that much more euphoric. 

Ashley giggles like a child as she tries to clean up her messy room before he gets there. She applies a Victoria's Secret lotion on her dewy skin as she waits when her hotel phone rang.

"Hello, this is Ashley speaking," she pleasantly answers. 

A voice of a young and terrified man replies with another man yelling in the background, "Uh, yes, hello, Ms. Ashley. Th-there's a visitor here for you." 

"Oh, I'm not expecting visitors. Must be a fan. Tell them I'll be down in an hour for pictures..."

"He's not a fan..he says you know him - sir? Sir? You can't go up there!" 

"What's his name?" knowing full well who it was. 

"He said his name is Sebastian and he's on his way up..." 

The first thought in her head as she hung up the phone? 'Thank God I waxed yesterday.'

********

Ashley finishes applying her makeup for her shoot later when a pounding at the door startles her. She calmly walks to the door and sweetly asks, "Who is it?"

"Open up, Ash," demands Sebastian on the other side. 

"Who is this?" she plays dumb. 

"You know damn well who it is now open the God damn door."

Ashley settles her giddiness, trying to ignore the wetness starting between her thighs before opening. She opens the door a crack but Sebastian pushes his way in, standing in the middle of the room. "Why don't you come in?" she says sarcastically.

Sebastion turns around and sees Ashley is in nothing but a robe, naked underneath. He tries to keep angry, avoiding the bulge in his jeans. "What do you think you're doing?"

Confused, she arches her brow, "I thought I was preparing for work later but -"

Sebastian stands in front of her, breathing down her face, "I saw the movie you did with Rob.."

"Oh, yeah? It's good, isn't it? I'm hearing I might be nominated for an Oscar this year. Ain't that cool?" she boasts, feeling the heat of his body against her flesh. 

"You know that's not what i'm here to talk about, Ash," his voice stern and deep. 

"The nude scenes, really, Seb? It's just a movie! It's my job!" Ashley walks away from him and stands in front of the mirror combing her damp hair. 

Sebastian walks behind her, closing the gap between their bodies, pressing his front into her backside, "It's not just a movie. You're naked in front of thousands of people - my co-workers!"

Ashley becomes infuriated, turning around and shoving him back, "Why are you so fuckin' obsessed all of a sudden, Sebastian? You never cared about me when I was dating Dom!"

"That's because I wasn't threatned by that skinny Irish kid!" he laughs only to irritate his ex even more.

"Oh, so now you're threatened because you saw me naked on top of one of your good friends?" 

"YES! Like a common whore!" he spits out and Ashley slaps him across the face. Sebastian grabs her by her upper arms and snatches her close, seething, "You better watch yourself, little girl, or I might just fight back.."

Ashley knees Seb in the groin erection, sending him to the floor with a howl. She runs across the room to the opposite wall, chest heaving, ready for a fight. She picks up a glass vase and hurls it at his head as he shuffles over to her, catching the vase with one hand and throwing it behind him with a devious smile. Sebastian lunges at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and snapping her head to the side and breathes in her scent, "That was a big mistake there, Ash..." he licks her neck from shoulder to jawline then bites down on her neck flesh, hard, making her scream in pain. Ashley head-butts him in the nose and runs off to her purse where she keeps a buck knife in case a fan gets crazy around her. She holds it out in front of her body with two hands on the handle, "Don't you fuckin' come near me, Sebastian! I'll fuckin' cut you! I swear to God!" 

Sebastian wipes the blood coming from his nose with the back of his hand and smiles again, spitting out a glob of blood from his mouth, "You sure you know how to use that, sweetheart?" He rushes up to her, her hands trembling, and in true Winter Soldier style, Seb tactfully swipes the knife from her grasp, flips it in his hand and spins her around. His one arm wrapped around her neck, the other holding the knife to her throat. 

"Never have a knife fight with someone who was trained to disarm you, darling..." he snarls in her ear. They look at their reflection in the mirror in front of them. Ashley's body is trembling but not from fear...from lust. She can feel his rock hard dick against her backside as he brings the knife down to the strap of her robe, cutting it with one swipe. He pulls off her robe, letting it drop at her ankles, exposing her naked body. Sebastian sees her hairless mound and smirks, "Mmm. You know what hairless pussies do to me, baby...." The knife lightly trails over her skin, over her perky breasts and to her tummy where he quickly makes a small cut, making her flinch. A thin line of blood forms, he gasps, "Oops..let me help you with that.." 

Seb steps in front of her and drops to his knees, licking up the thin line of blood while locking eyes with her, "Your blood is sweet.." Ashley can feel her knees get weaker by the moment as Sebastian lifts up one of her thighs and places it over his shoulder, "now let's see if your pussy tastes as sweet as your blood.." He moves his head down and separates her folds to dive his tongue into her wet hole, she quickly grabs hold of his hair to keep balance. Ashley's eyes roll to the back of her head as he inserts two fingers into her pussy while his tongue flicked over and around her clit. His other hand busied itself by fingering her tight asshole. Sebastian's face resurfaces, his mouth shiny from her juices, "You gonna squirt for me, Ash?" And, as if right on cue, the moment he places his face back into her pussy, she squirts into his mouth. 

Sebastian, satisfied, stands up and pushes Ashley's body on the king sized bed onto her stomach. She stays there, excited to see what happens next, she stays submissive. He slaps her ass and commands, "Doggy Style, let's go.." 

She quickly listens and goes on all fours as she hears his belt unbuckle and slide off as Seb climbs onto the bed and straddles her bare ass, his clothes still on. He cracks the belt into the air and asks, menacingly, "You want the belt, baby?" 

Ashley nods wordlessly as he asks again, "What do you want me to do with the belt?" 

"I - I want you to tie it around my neck...." she pleads. 

Sebastian brings the belt around her neck, pulling slightly on it, lifting her upper body off the mattress a bit, "You dirty little slut...you like it when I choke you?" She tries to moan in agreement but her airway is a little constricted. He pulls the belt tighter around her neck and says between gritted teeth, "You fuckin' whore...you deserve to be fucked like a whore..." Sebastian unbuttons his jeans and wiggles them down, freeing his long erect dick and shoving it into her ass without warning. Ashley pushes back against him as she feels her eyes blacking out from the choking. As Seb pounds into her tight asshole, the sound of skin slapping, his grunts and moans and her blacking out about to set off an unbelievable orgasm. On the verge of blacking out, Ashley slaps Seb on his thigh, signaling him to let go of the belt (which he does) and lets her enjoy your euphoric orgasm. Ashley hacks out a coughing fit then screams at the top of her lungs as Sebastian explodes inside her ass, dripping cum out and down her thighs. She collapses onto her tummy as he falls to the side, pulling her into his clothed body. 

Ashley places her head of his burgendy shirt chest and sighs with a smile, "I fuckin' love it when you get jealous.." 

Seb looks down at her hair, "Seriously? I'm sorry but you are the only one who can work me up like that, babe...something about you...gets me going..I just can't see you with other guys, especially my friends, doing all those nude scenes with. I promise I'll keep my cool from now on." 

"Okay..." she rubs her hand on his stomach. 

Silence for a few moments. 

"So," he exhales, "When do you start your next project?" 

"Well," she thinks out loud, "Tonight is the final shoot for this film but next week I begin production on another indie drama."

"Oh, yeah? What about?" he asks genuinely interested. 

"I play a stripper in a seedy strip club who falls in love with one of her clients who happens to be a Marine." 

"Really? Sounds interesting. Who's gonna play the marine?" 

Ashley smiles, wickedly, to herself, "Chris Evans." 

Sebastian, eyes bulging, stares blankly up at the ceiling in disbelief.


End file.
